The Hell, The Devil and The Blood
by Pseudonym101
Summary: three of the fiercest hunters in the universe: Alucard, right hand vamp for Hellsing, the rogue lone half demon Dante, and the sultry deadly vamp assassin for Brimstone, Bloodrayne. they meet one dark night, out for the same man's blood.
1. Chapter 1

The Hell, The Devil and The Blood.

He watched them in the night. These two young protagonists. The first, a girl, was a delicious specimen in her tight shiny leather, lithe form, and charming swords attached at the wrist. The second, was a strapping young fellow, red leather coat, cocky and self assured with a huge two handed sword of some power. Naturally neither were human. Nothing human was out hunting at this hour in these streets.

He tilted his yellow tinted glasses forward to get a better look at his competition. Both young and fresh and looking for a good hunt it seemed. He smiled a wide wicked grin and pushed his glasses back and tilted his red wide brimmed hat down. Black locks crossed his face.

He stood up on the rooftop. His heavy black boots balancing him on the edge. The long red coat he so favoured danced about his feet in the breeze.

"Tonight I feel like dancing."

Anyone who didn't know him and heard that would've wondered what on earth he was on about. But he wasn't just anybody, and that meant he didn't have to make sense. To anyone.

She was Brimstone's arm, their assassin in the night. She loved a good fight and good blood. And tonight she was on a mission. A hunt. Spill the blood of a vampire lord in town causing trouble with some voodoo. No problem right? Normally yes. But tonight she wasn't alone. She felt their presence. The one that watched. Old death. Much older than she. Strong too. And the other one, he raced against her. Hunting as well it seemed. It was likely this camp had more than one contract out. But on the same night? Was this a test or just a case of unknown variables?

Either way she'd deal with it. With the end of her blades of course.

His white hair was forced back off his face as he raced ahead, darting in and out of dark back streets. His red leather coat flaring out behind him. His giant sword, Sparda, strapped to his back, a gun at his hip. He had seen her impressive silhouette briefly. Another hunter was on the move tonight. The target would naturally have more than one bounty. But this bounty was mine. He had felt the presence of another briefly, but it never came close, like it was watching. He kept it at the back of his mind. He focused on getting to the target before the other hunter, whoever she was. But he could tell she was quick. Not human obviously. It was almost becoming a game. A race to see who would get there first. And who would challenge the other first.


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard followed the two young protagonists. It seemed they had a similar target in common. Neither of them were pure blood of any kind. But their power was still great. He could sense it, feel it, like electricity on the wind. The curvy female was partially vampire, that he could tell. The other was entirely something else, demon it seemed. He was enjoying watching the two young lithe creatures. You can learn a lot by watching.

Mistress Hellsing would be intrigued by these newcomers. But they didn't seem like newcomers. The girl especially seemed to have been here awhile. Years even. The demon child seemed to have been coming and going over the course of time. A bit like Alucard used to. Until his capture.

Oh he could have escaped if he had chosen too. And he was going to that night. Easily. But the mistress. Integra Wingates Hellsing. That fiery young girl's heart kept him there. That heart now beat inside the bosom of a formidable woman.

He liked being her kept vampire. Her pet.

He had used a piece of human technology, something Walter had convinced him to take up. It took pictures and could send them anywhere. He had sent several glimpses of the younglings to Walter to see if he could find anything out. The human contraption rattled on his belt.

Alucard pressed what was called the receive call button and a video call as Walter referred to it came up on the screen.

"Hello Walter" he said looking at the little screen and seeing Walter's miniature face.

"Ah Alucard, realised what the little green button does now have we?"

"What did you find?"

"Ah yes. The young woman is a bit like yourself. A vampire assassin of sorts working for an organisation calling themselves Brimstone Society. They hunt all occult type evil doers apparently. And heres the interesting part."

"hmm?"

"She's what's known as a dhampir. A product of a vampiric parent and a human parent. All the same strengths and half of the weaknesses."

"Interesting. And the other?"

"Oh he is a fascinating specimen. He's half demon and half human. Son of a demon lord of sorts called Sparda. That charming meat cleaver of his is also named Sparda because it holds some of the father's power. Not that the kid needs it, he is incredibly strong and has powers that are whispered of. He's a solo bounty hunter of demons and such. So really, they're hunters like yourself so far."

Alucard pondered them. Would half-breeds so in tune with their darker half turn out to be rivals, or allies?

"What has Hellsing decided?"

"Watch them Alucard. Report on anything, and carry on with your objective."

"Goodnight Death dealer."

"Hrmpf goodnight Alucard."

He always knew how to get a rise out of Walter. Simply tease of the old man of his glory days as an arm of Hellsing. But that was before Alucards time with the family organisation. Before her.


	3. Chapter 3

pseudonym: "see a longer chapter. Happy? Thankyou to previous reviewers."

Agent Bloodrayne reached the target first. She knew she would. She looked over the ledge at the entrance point. She ditched her coat, the moonlight reflecting off the skin tight material. She swan dived, and then using the drain pipe for leverage, swung herself through the window feet first. The converted factory was dark and the target was waiting.

"I was wondering when some real competition would find me" he taunted, trying to bait her to rush him. The fire engine red head was smarter than that.

She took a stance, her blades brought forward on their cuff's axis. Her metal heels almost sparking as she turned her feet to steady herself. The target stood and shed his cloak and gripped a near by staff.

The door to the right of the room was kicked in suddenly. The white haired hunter had drawn his meat cleaver of a sword. It was almost two thirds of his height. It glowed a white blue aura. He looked from the target, to the red head, reminding himself not to be distracted by her generous curves.

"The target is mine Red."

"I don't think so Baby."

The target at the far end of the room cackled. He clapped his hands together in glee.

"Ho ho, two hunters and just one of me, how will we ever solve this dilemma."

The target knew this was his advantage. They both wanted his head, and they would not let each other take it. He could escape. Begin his manufacturing for the master again.

"Take a step baby and I'll slit you from navel to chin."

"Try it blood sucker."

She narrowed her eyes. She was Not like the rest of them at all. It took him by surprise when she released her blood rage. An almost volatile red aura surrounded her like a force, her multi coloured eyes glazed over with a red haze. He sensed it, she was no normal blood sucker. He murmured to his own power, and that of the Sparda sword, and felt it well up within him.

"Hmm looks like Baby has a few tricks." She licked her bottom lip and then ran it across her teeth executing a wicked grin. The white haired hunter shed his red leather coat and stood before her with sword ready.

An unknown voice rang out.

"In the name of God…"

The white haired hunter sniffed about and looked around at dark corners. Bloodrayne did as well. It was the one who watched. The old one.

"…impure souls of the living dead…"

The target had not picked up on the newcomer to the fray. Despite how old he was. The voice was deep and hypnotic. Its sound resonated age and power.

"…shall be banished into eternal damnation…"

A shot in the dark rang out. The two protagonists attention snapped back to the target as he groaned and froze. Almost like from the inside out, like self combustion, he burnt up slowly and his voice curdled until he dissolved into hot ash. It sounded like sand being splattered on the ground for a second.

"…Amen."

Bloodrayne frowned at the white haired hunter. He was busy looking around the room.

"Friend of yours?"

"Not me."

"I am no one's friend. I am the No Life King." The voice called out again.

The two younger hunters scanned the room pivoting on their spots so as not to be ambushed. Was this third player coming for them as well?

It was almost like he materialised out of thin air. This old one that watched them. Only he didn't look that old. The two protagonists glanced at each other and then back at the third player. He was dressed head to toe in a dark crimson red, almost a dark gothic eighteen hundreds style. His yellow glasses concealed his eyes and the wide brimmed hat cast a shadow on a large part of his face. The stranger tipped his glasses down his nose. Red eyes and a wide toothy smile like the big bad wolf that had just eaten.

"My my what big teeth you have," the female said sarcastically. She snapped her blades back into place and sauntered closer. Upon stopping she leaned on her left leg and thrust the right out to the side, one hand on her hip, the other examining her long fingernails and glancing occasionally at the costumed stranger.

The younger one, with the white shoulder length hair, watched her form walking starting at the tiny cinched waist, the curve of her hip and down the legs. He raised his eyebrows in a quick motion and thought not bad. He cast his attention to the third player and stepped closer himself.

"A hell of an introduction," commented the boy.

Alucard laughed. He melted back into the shadow. The red head touched the wall quickly afterward. He had gone.

"So who was the big bad wolf?"

The white haired one sheathed the sword back onto his back.

"And who are you?"

He stopped moving and watched her. She had strolled up to him so they were almost nose to nose. So close he could smell her.

"Dante, demon bounty hunter."

"I see." She walked around him in a circle.

Dante simply watched her moving around. She wandered back to the ash pile and filtered a handful of it through her long fingers. She picked up an amulet and wrapped it around her wrist. Proof that the target was dead.

She scaled the wall to two quick jumps and left the way she came.

Dante exhaled heavily and shook his head. Who on earth was she? She wasn't a normal blood sucker that's for sure. He could tell. And that other guy? Old blood by the smell and sense of it. A pure blood vampire. There wasn't many of those left in the world anymore, or the next one for that matter. His power wasn't like what Dante had sensed before in a vampire. And neither was hers. He pushed his hair back with his hand and picked up. A cold shower was needed after such a, interesting, encounter.

Hellsing Manor

"Sometimes I wish you would use a door Alucard. You're entirely too quiet."

Alucard bowed to his mistress. Her pale blond hair has back over her shoulders as she sifted through a file on her desk. One of those disgusting cigars she preferred was burning away in a ashtray. Alucard wrinkled his nose.

"As you wish Sir Hellsing."

"The strangers, what of them?"

"The Dhampir and the Demon Spawn… they are a minimal threat at this time. It seemed we were all after the same target."

Integra sat back in her chair. The moonlight cast a glow through the window and over the high back of her seat. Allies or interruptions?

"It might be possible that their organisations may be on the same trail of the synthetic vampires as we are."

"It's possible."

A Brimstone operative and a rogue demon bounty hunter. Could they be trusted? It was necessary to keep a potential threat to operations, or potential ally under check. She would need Walter to find a contact method of some kind for both. Find out where they stood. Cautiously of course. One simply just doesn't throw themselves out there. But then again desperate times call for desperate measures. Every lead had been turning up a dead end.

"I'll have Walter scout for a contact for our newcomers. But if you track them again Alucard, I want you to extend an offer of negotiation."

Alucard could see the sense in this. Although he was hoping to remain a solitary operative. He didn't like to play well with others unless it suited his purpose. Then again, he could see what the young pups could do, see what they got.

"As you wish, Sir Hellsing."

And ignored her previous wish by melting away again in silence. Integra sighed and shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

"So we're just going to stroll up and say 'hey come on in. tea?' Are we?"

"Calm down Seras."

"And when you say curvy?"

"Please Seras do shut up."

Walter was getting rather vexed with Miss Seras Victoria. Another female on the usual stomping grounds seemed to have brought out a rather territorial streak in her. Either that or she was jealous that it might distract her Master's attentions from her. Walter wasn't blind, he saw the almost father-daughter like bond they had, and Seras was very proud of being under Alucard's wing.

Right now she was peering over Walter's shoulder as he was trying to locate contacts for the new pair. This included circulation of the pictures Master Alucard had provided. He decided he would need to teach the man about the zoom option. It would save clean up time on photo shop.

"Who's the hottie?" Seras interrupted his train of thought when she caught sight of the demon hunter. Walter sighed.

"That, Miss Seras, is Dante. Half Demon and a bounty hunter of his own kind."

"Hmm, not bad at all."

Walter ignored the little blonde's hormone charged lecherous comments. It had taken several hours but he had come across a reasonable sounding contact for Brimstone. He flicked past a picture of the Agent Bloodrayne.

"THAT is her? She's practically an amazon."

Alucard had been sitting in the corner, boots up on the table. He was amused by her outbursts. He wondered if all females behaved such in regards to each other. Walter glanced up at Alucard pleadingly. Alucard restrained a smirk and stood.

"Come Police girl."

"Where we going?"

"To feed, and to hunt."

Seras groaned a little, then realised what he meant by hunt.

"Oh we're going to go find em huh? Can we look for him first?"

Alucard and Walter glanced at each other and sighed simultaneously.

"Good hunting kids."

"Goodnight Walter."

Downtown, 'Devil May Cry' office

Dante spent the start of a new evening on the computer, tapping into any sources he could find bearing any description of the other two. So he found out that the dude in the hat was the right arm of a vampire hunting agency called Hellsing. And here Dante thought the whole bram stoker deal was just a book. The big vampire man himself Vlad Dracul, or better known to the common as Dracula, was indeed this Alucard fellow. Still alive and kicking and very much real.

At least he understood the feeling of old power from him.

The enticing female of last night, Bloodrayne they called her, was another of the vampire line. Sort of. She was something else, a bit like himself. She was a rare breed of vamp called dhampir. Vampiric and human parents. That explains the similarity and de ja vu. Although he was demon and human. Similar situation though. She worked for another old organisation called Brimstone. They hunted evil doers and antagonists of all type, demon, vampire, whatever was upsetting the natural balance.

Interesting the situation was becoming.

He could smell it. A spicy yet sweet smell. That was the smell he caught of her last night. He looked up and found her standing in the doorway with one leg up with the foot flat against the frame. She was in that skin tight outfit and the needle point metal stilettos. Her silhouette did her justice. Dante leaned back in his chair, eyes scanning her from head to toe and back.

"Can I help you, or is it Brimstone you're here for?"

"Hello to you too Baby."

Dante raised an eyebrow under his long white fringe. He kept a hand under the desk out of sight and rested it near Ivory, one of his twin guns. She still had those blades of course. She sauntered over from the doorway and slid herself into a chair opposite him. She slung her long legs out and crossed them at the ankle on top of the desk. He noticed her multi coloured eyes again. One red and one blue.

"Make yourself at home."

"I intend to."

"What's your business dhampir?" He was trying to play it cool. At the moment she was technically still the competition. It was a little difficult, she was easy on the eye after all.

"Seems we've been offered an invitation by our mysterious playmate."

She reached up to her full décolletage and delicately with forefinger and thumb, and slowly he noted, pulled a small slip of paper out from between 'the twins'. It seemed she had a penchant for teasing. He leaned across and took it from her outstretched hand. She smiled, just a little wickedly, when he did.

"I believe he is known as Alucard in more recent history."

"Not exactly an original anagram for the man himself" she mused.

He read the note carefully. Written in an old style, probably Alucard's own. It said Hellsing invited them for some active negotiation. Dante took its meaning as to see what each party knew. It named a time and place for later in the evening. She stood and wandered toward the door.

"What you feeling from this?" he asked her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder and threw another wicked grin.

"I haven't begun feeling anything yet."

"I bet." He retorted.

She turned and left. Dante shook his head and then folded his arms back behind him. Yep, that cold shower was looking good right about now.

Hellsing Manor

Seras fidgeted in her place, waiting by her Master's side. They waited on the wall by the entrance. She was impatient. Wondering if they'd even show. She wanted to get a look at this demon boy, and size up this other vampire woman.

"Stay sharp police girl. They're here."

The gates opened and the white haired one wandered in. The female on the other hand decided to come over the fence in an impressive somersault. Seras narrowed her eyes. She could do that if she wanted to. Her eyes widened when the demon came close.

Bloodrayne kind of saluted, Dante simply bowed his head. It seemed these younglings had done their homework.

"This is my child, Seras."

They repeated their action toward Seras. She felt a little empowered being respected as blood kin to her Master.

"Sir Hellsing is waiting."

"Cant wait to meet him."

"Her." Seras corrected.

Dante frowned. Seras rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sir Hellsing, is a woman. Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing."

"Butch much?" Bloodrayne muttered sarcastically and followed in after Alucard and Seras. Dante wondered what kind of woman would run such an organisation, much less keep someone like Alucard in relative line.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note : If you're enjoying this supernatural feast, check out my original Bloodrayne based story in Miscellanous RPG. Called 'Bloodrayne : Lessons in Blood.'

Integra waited patiently behind her large desk. She lit up another cigar. The boy was a private operative, so it was entirely his decision to join force. Brimstone had made contact, saying that their Agent Bloodrayne was at their service. For the good of the cause and all that. She polished her glasses and replaced them. Walter paged her quickly saying that they were on the way. All of them. No sooner had he finished, Alucard materialised through the wall.

"They're coming Master."

"Good."

Alucard did not move for a seat. He stood where he was. The door to the room opened, and Seras entered leading the potential new allies in behind her. They looked even more formidable in person than in the photos. Both quite tall, lean and built for strength as well as speed. She sometimes wondered what Alucard's blood would do with her, if she was ever desperate enough to take it. She automatically shook off such thoughts. Integra stood to welcome the guests.

"Welcome to Hellsing. I am Integra Hellsing."

They bowed respectfully. Alucard moved around to stand behind Integra's chair, like a loyal bodyguard. Seras followed her master's action and stood on the right of Integra, who promptly sat down. Walter entered, offering the seats in the front of the desk, and handed them both thick black dossiers.

"I am right to assume you both have noticed the rise in vampire numbers and activity in recent history."

They nodded.

"We have a cause of the activity, just not who is behind it."

The female, Bloodrayne as she was called, had begun thumbing through the pages quickly. Her eyes moving quick, practically just glancing at each page, but seeming to absorb all the text.

"So they're synthetic creations." She stated after a moment.

"Yes. Ninety five percent of vampires we have crossed recently are of a synthetic nature. They even went so far as to stage an attack on Hellsing some months ago with an army of ghouls."

"Do you have any samples of this chip?" asked Dante.

Integra reached into a drawer and produced a Petri dish with a chip. Dante took it and peered into the dish curiously. He poked it cautiously, it didn't move. He passed it to Bloodrayne. She stared at it hard. Turning the dish around in her hands. She handed it back it to Integra.

"We call it the FREAK chip. It can transform any willing host into a vampire. A weak kind though. Not nearly half the abilities of say, someone like Alucard or yourself Agent Bloodrayne."

"Scum." Alucard commented spitefully. Dante and Bloodrayne had to smile a little at the old one's outburst.

The blond woman rolled her eyes. Alucard's snobbery at all things pure. Although he didn't seem to mind these two. But then again they were born the way they are. Not some cheap imitation, or some cruel mindless fiend. But she would still be wary of these newcomers nonetheless.

"So, does the Hellsing Organisation have your co-operation?"

Bloodrayne crossed one leg over another and leaned back. Brimstone had deemed her co-operation necessary so she nodded. Dante took a few moments longer. He usually worked alone. Preferred it that way, no one to answer to then, and could do things his own way. But then again he did not know how big this was, therefore could not judge his success. And it seemed Hellsing had a plethora of information to go by, and more ground could be covered with the extra hands. Two vampires, a Dhampir and a demon spawn. This was certainly going to be an interesting operation, mixed up, but interesting.

"You have my allegiance." He consented.

Walter re-entered the room. He was busy flicking through some pages on a clip board. He looked up momentarily and stood before the two newcomers. He gestured for them to stand and they did so. He circled around them, marking down what he saw on the paper.

"I'm going to have to get your weapon and ammunition specifics from both of you. So that I may be able to keep you in stock, repair, replace and modify anything."

Bloodrayne looked the older human up and down. He looked like a butler.

"And you are?"

He bowed politely.

"Walter C.Dornez. Butler to the Hellsing Family, and Speical Ops, Weaponry, and Research Co-ordinator for the Hellsing Organisation Miss."

"Delightful. New toys."

Dante bowed his head to Walter. He looked at Bloodrayne, who looked like if she was given a bloody steak and a knife, that she'd probably happily play with the knife instead.

"That will be all. All of you. Now go with Walter."

"As you wish my Master." Alucard said and disappeared again. Bloodrayne and Dante glanced at each other. The old one was certainly a bit odd.

"Does he always do that?"

"Almost always," replied Seras. "Come on, follow me again."

Seras held her head high and walked away, the other two following in turn. Integra watched them silently from behind her folded hands. Entirely too much ego and power in this room. But currently the situation pending before them demanded such alliances and show of power. No doubt Iscariot would make their intrusions and interruptions. They always did.

"Impressive group there."

"Hmm." She merely agreed and said nothing else.

"I'll send you a report on weapons and abilities Sir Hellsing."

Walter bowed to Integra and left the room to go after the others.

The basement.

"I'll remodel your Carpathian Dragons to take reloadable blood supplies instead of looking for a source. It'll make for quick transition in battle." He commented upon inspecting Bloodrayne's assorted weaponry. Her blades he would have re sharpened and blessed even. Then he inspected Dante's guns.

"Hmm, I think I'll replace some of the core elements of your guns to be made of blessed silver. Any shot passing them will become blessed and therefore lethal." And there was nothing Walter could do about the Sparda sword. It was entirely something else not of this world. The boy had mentioned it could take on another shape in the right situation.

"I'll need a list of any special abilities you two might have. For record sake."

Bloodrayne to turned out have a few extra tricks unlike other undead. Her left eye for example. Bright red compared to her green one. and it wasn't hers. It had belonged to some demon. It allowed her to zoom in and out on objects, people, distances. Her sight had another trick. She called it Dilated Perception. Information would enter Bloodrayne so fast, that everything would appear as if in slow motion, giving her a bit of an advantage over an opponent.

She was unaffected by holy items. Water and Sunlight would do gradual damage. Unlike other vampires, she didn't incinerate immediately. And then all the usual attributes of speed and strength. Lastly, she had something she called Blood Rage. She could use her blood to fuel her like a power boost. It elevated her strength and stamina to great levels. Unfortunately it ran the risk of sending her into frenzy sometimes. Dante understood what he had felt from her back at the warehouse now.

Dante, being part Demon, had some interesting abilities. He had the heightened speed and strength, and it allowed for him to run along walls. Dante's demon half gave him some rather elemental like attributes. For instance he could generate bolts of electricity from his arms. And a particular attack of his could see him hurtle toward someone, or something, a bit like a tornado. And he wasn't just fast. With the right boost of power, he could be lightning fast. Maybe even faster then a vampire at times.

The boy had a pair of gauntlets called Ifrit. They had a fire element instilled in them. It allowed Dante to hurl balls of Magma at an opponent. Which would be ok for close range and small amounts of Freaks and Ghouls. For a more larger mob, he could channel a fire elemental attack by slamming the ground with his fist, and a wave of flames would generate and hurtle forward.

Walter had to admit he was impressed with the young half breeds' abilities. And naturally they were both already trained in martial arts.

Alucard all the while leaned against the wall, his hat tilted forward and his yellow glasses resting on the end of his nose. His arms were folded and he hadn't said much. Seras was busy trying to show off her anti-midian cannon, 'Harkonnen'. Seras was very proud of her cannon, and how easily she could wield the one hundred and twenty pound weapon.

"Please forgive Miss Seras, she tends to get a little excited." Walter interrupted her little performance, to which she pouted at him and blew a raspberry.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note : If you're enjoying this supernatural feast, check out my original Bloodrayne based story in Miscellanous RPG. Called 'Bloodrayne : Lessons in Blood.'

He watched his human master as she watched the night. She stood in the window under the moon's light, smoking her cigar slowly. She was in thought. She had loosened the tie at her throat and had undone the top buttons. Her suit coat was unceremoniously draped over the end of her desk. He watched her chest rise and fall as she sighed. She did not notice him come up behind her. He stroked her long pale hair gently.

"What is it you ponder Integra, when you watch the night outside?" he said in a low deep tone in her ear. She barely jumped at the sound.

"The quiet." She replied.

He looked past her hair to the world past the window.

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like?"

"Wonder what Alucard?"

He smirked behind her shoulder.

"To turn into anything you wanted, glide along the night air, soar above the smog."

He noticed her breathing had become harder and quicker. He described other nightly delights to the senses. She had started biting on her bottom lip and shakily took a sip of the port in the small glass in her right hand.

He left her side and disappeared. She looked over her shoulder to where he had been standing. Damn him, she thought. Each time he offered his kinship, offered his lust fuelled rollercoaster existence, it was getting harder and harder to resist.

Dante had spent a large majority of the evening going over records. Walter had taken his gear, except for Sparda, to do the modifications. Sure was going to be an interesting adventure. He tabbed down a window on the screen to reveal a minimised window behind it. It held case files on the three anti-heroes, as Dante viewed themselves. A bit of a motley trio.

He glanced at her file and clicked on a jpeg link. The photo opened up. The shadow of the picture couldn't hide what he knew was there. That figure with those legs and that mouth. He shook himself out of it and closed the window all together and tried to focus back onto to the records about the Freaks. He couldn't. He leaned back in his chair in the room he was given.

He looked to his left. He knew that beyond the wall next to him she was there. He could feel it.

He stood up slowly. He wandered over to the wall. He laid a hand against it and closed his eyes, letting his senses stretch out to find her presence.

She was sitting in a chair with her legs stretched out and resting on the ledge of the balcony. She had let her arms dangle over the sides of the chair. One loosely clasped a cup which she occasionally sipped from. She had her head rested back and had her eyes closed. It seemed like she was enjoying the cool breeze. She opened her eyes quite suddenly and turned her head in his direction. He felt her tease the edge of his consciousness. She knew he was watching. He felt her smirk in a mischievous manner. She seemed to be daring him to come on out and play.

He pulled away from the wall and leaned back on the edge of the desk. He tapped his fingers on the edge of the mahogany. Would he let himself be baited? He knew he would. What was it with him and the dominate kind of woman? You know, the one you should probably avoid, but just can't help yourself. The kind that just pulls you in and rattles your cage.

He exhaled quickly, and left his coat behind. He opened the doors to the long balcony that stretched along that side of the building. The cool London air swept over his bare shoulders. He turned saw her in flesh as he had seen her in his mind. Still languidly balanced on the ledge and chair. She looked at him with her mismatched eyes.

"Dare devil." She murmured smiling.

Dante stood next to her feet leaning back on the ledge with his palms face down. He could feel the red head looking him up and down, from his partially laced biker boots, past his dusty black leather pants, up his bare chest and over the skull adorned leather harness he used for Sparda and rested finally eye to eye. It left him with a slight tingle.

"Tell me dare devil, do you dream?" she asked, mischief tainted her smile. Alright, he thought to himself, I'll play.

"Like about you?"

"Mm hmm," she mused. He smirked.

"I think you know that answer."

"What about me?" she went from mischief to down right cheeky.

"Well, that ain't exactly the sort of details for, well, polite conversation." Playing with some heavy fire here, he told himself.

"Tease." She retorted.

"No, I believe you still hold that title."

She bared her teeth in a wicked grin. She stood up out of the chair and placed herself directly in front of Dante. She was standing so close their noses were almost touching. He could smell that spice. He could see the violet in her green-blue eye.

"How far do think you'd go Dare Devil?"

She stepped back and sauntered off inside, closing the doors behind her. Dante believed he may have been holding his breath the entire time. He shook his head to try and clear it.

He felt another presence and he looked to the right. Alucard was there, leaning up on the wall, an amused look danced on his features.

"Women with power are a forbidden fruit, White mane. The more you don't get it, the more you want it. and when you do get a taste, you cannot ever let it go."

"Sounds like you know all about it."

Alucard smiled a toothy grin. His red eyes fired up from behind the tinted glasses. Alucard pushed off the wall and wandered to the ledge near Dante. The breeze billowed out his coat.

"We are but men enslaved to their will, young devil. I believe the term is Happiness in Slavery."

Alucard jumped over the ledge and faded into the night shadows.

"That's it then. I'm doomed" Dante muttered to himself.

Alucard soared with shadow and air. He let it take him over the city. He collected himself in a dark off street and wandered into the main high streets. Such life, such blood, and they were all oblivious to it. He watched humans rush about like ants in a hill.

They didn't know the true evil out there. They didn't see the monsters in the night ready to take their blood and their life.

Something was out there. Right now. Making fake monsters. It was insult to Alucard's blood. If someone was to be a monster, let it come from within, let it be real. Let them be worthy of the title monster. Then he might finally have some real sport.

"Ah knew ah'd find ya unholy arse lurking about like a wolf watchin' cattle." That familiar celtic drawl. Alucard grinned obscenely and turned around.

"Hello Anderson."

Anderson nodded and bowed in a polite but patronising way. There was something a little odd with him. Not his usual swagger.

"Hmm, did someone clip the birdy's wings?" he asked aloud. Anderson snorted with disdain.

"Ah left Iscariot."

"Oh, now that is some interesting gossip. Finally fire you did they?"

"No ah left 'em."

"Hmmm, now what on earth could've forced you, the bosom suckling henchmen of Enrico Maxwell and Iscariot, to leave their service." Alucard baited.

"Ah've got some information for ye and ya protestant knights."

"Sharing is caring regenerator."

"Take me to Hellsing HQ."

Even that took Alucard back a bit. He dropped his glasses down his nose and furrowed his brow.

"Come again?"

"Ah want ye to take me to your HQ. Ah got some stuff to lay down for ye."

Either something was really happening, or maybe he'd been sniffing holy water too long. Either way this was going to be an rather interesting, if not amusing evening. Alucard nodded and beckoned Anderson to follow along.


	7. Chapter 7

Hellsing HQ

"What is that monster doing in my office?!" exclaimed Hellsing's pale haired leader as she pointed at the offending individual.

"Is she referring that priest?" Dante whispered in Seras's ear. Seras nodded.

"Yeah and he isn't exactly what you would call holy either."

Integra was fuming. Alucard thought she looked rather becoming when she got angry. Probably why he liked to wind her up so much.

"Ah ain't 'ere to be yeh bosom buddy tha's for sure" Anderson drawled in his Celtic accent.

"So just what are you here for Vatican hound."

"Ah ain't Vatican property anymore lass."

"Hmmpf." Integra snorted, her fists driven into the desk.

"Ah'm 'ere to pass on a bit o' information. Seeing as we technically be workin' for the same cause an all."

"And what, pray tell, do you think we could possibly have in common Anderson?"

"Vampires."

"You don't say."

"Tha creator of the FREAKS."

Integra spied Anderson suspiciously. She glanced at Alucard who could smell deception a mile off. He nodded an approval. She narrowed her eyes and sat down.

"I'm listening."

Anderson helped himself to a chair in front of her desk. He had noticed the other two arrivals. He hadn't seen before, but he was sure they were just as unholy and inhuman as the rest of the girl's pack.

"Let's get one thing straight Hellsing, ah'm not 'ere to partner up, not 'ere to be yeh friend."

"Sounds perfect."

"But we're fighting a common cause, so 'ere ah am with a temporary white flag so teh speak."

"Go on."

"Ah s'pose yeh wondering why ah left Iscariot and the Vatican."

"The thought had crossed our minds" Alucard interrupted. Integra lit a cigar and shot him a look. Anderson returned his attention to the girl, who was sitting back in her chair with one hand holding a cigar and the other impatiently drumming her fingers on the arm of said chair.

"Ah excused mah self after finding out some curious facts about me ex-brethren. It seems the holier than thou institute ain't so holy after all."

"Do get on with it."

"Alright then. Ah stumbled upon internal information about some of Vatican's dealin's. And it wasn't what ah ever thought possible. Not from them." He sighed. "Ah was so disgusted that ah left immediately."

The room was silent as he paused. It was almost like the once witty priest could not find his tongue.

"Iscariot are behind the creatin' and distributin' of the FREAKs and teh chip."

Well, a pin could've dropped and it would've been heard in France. Seras mouth was wide open. Alucard reached out and closed it for her. He merely had an eyebrow raised, but his red eyes showed their surprise behind the yellow lens.

"Hmm." was all Alucard said.

"What game does Iscariot think they're playing sending you here?"

"They didn't send me girl."

"And we're supposed to believe Iscariot's behind this? And I suppose you expect us to believe The Vatican itself endorses this?"

Anderson laughed a little to himself. He knew they'd think it was a trick. That's why he brought evidence. The priest reached inside his long coat, and produced a dark yellow envelope and casually tossed the small package onto the desk. It was Walter who reached across and took the offered information. He pulled the little laptop to him and loaded up the disks that were in the envelope.

"Well this is definitely Vatican encoding" he commented using a decoder to break it down. He recognised the traits that made it their signature.

After a few moments he began sifting through assorted files. It was all there. The birth of the idea, the chip itself, the production, test results, copies of private emails between officials; even the pope himself was in on this. Most importantly, there was a reason behind such a travesty.

"Such conceited misuse of power" Walter murmered. Integra had been watching the little screen.

"As yeh can see, the Vatican felt there had been a decline in their power and influence over the world. So they figured teh only solution was to give teh world a reason to crawl to their bosom once again. Through fear."

"So they made fake monsters to scare people and force them into submission." Alucard stated.

"That's not all" Walter piped up. He spun the laptop around.

"Teh Vatican's other agenda was to simultaneously undermine teh stronger political powers of teh world."

"Yes, it seems our Roman friends were more than unhappy with the rise of power of such places as our dear England, the U.S.A, the United nations as a whole etc etc." Walter stated. "A thousand years ago Rome was the centre of the world, and not long after that, the Vatican City was in total control. Over the centuries, that power waxed and then waned, and stayed that way; forced to give way to humanity and the free will of all."

Alucard had been circling the room as Walter spoke.

"They wish for the ugliest sin of all. Total Domination of the free world."

The room was silent again. Integra was fuming in her chair. Such deceit and betrayal. Such self absorbed motives all for power.

"The Vatican pigs want the whole world like a marionette on a string." She almost spat the words.

Alucard had stopped circling the room. He stopped by the newest allies; the saucy redhead and the devil child. He gave them a grin. One that said it was time to play. The sort of grin a cat might get once he had lured a mouse into a false sense of security and was waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The redhead and the devil child nodded like they knew what he was thinking. Finally, a war with a bit of substance. The World's most uncorruptable organisation at the centre of the world's most sinister plot.

"What are you grinning at Alucard?" Integra questioned.

Alucard turned with flair and over exaggeration. He held his arms out and then did a sweeping bow. Seras and Walter glanced at each other and stifled their amusement unsuccessfully. Alucard tipped his hat and scooped Integra out of her chair and waltzed her around all the while ignoring her protest. Then he stopped. He looked into her steel blue-grey eyes and held her scowling gaze.

"Finally, a game worth playing."


	8. Chapter 8

I'd like to apologise to my readers. When I started this I was quite pregnant and I had the baby in july. Its been a busy 6 months let me just say. Thank you for waiting patiently.

"As ah said, Ah'm not 'ere to be yah friend, so ah'll be seeing yeh around." Anderson nodded at Alucard, who tipped his hat.

"Very soon." He replied.

Anderson left. Who knew when he would pop up again. It would just depend this time whether it was for a fight or the greater good as it was. Alucard knew though, that one day he would show up, and the two of them would finally have it out. Alucard gleed at the thought. Seras looked pensive and chewed her lip thoughtfully whilst checking out the white haired young man out the corner of her eye.

"Are we going hunting tonight master?" Alucard's voice sounded out in the quiet room. Integra nodded at what Walter was displaying for her and then she adjusted her tie.

"With all this info, it does seem the four of you are indeed going hunting tonight."

Alucard threw a wide toothy grin, like the wolf had finally caught red riding hood. Walter placed a sheet in Alucard's gloved palm.

"A list of manufacturing houses in this city. And there are more else where so there will be a fair amount of travel in the future. But for now just go through this list and exterminate the vermin Alucard."

Alucard tipped his hat and motioned to his new partners. The demon and the dhampir joined him. Walter retrieved their modified weapons. Dante watched as the red head almost caressed her wrist blades like a mother reunited with her children. There was that tingle again. She winked at him and turned away. Dante exhaled hard. Alucard was amused by their flirtation, more so at the fact that Seras had caught on and was red and fuming at the other woman's advances on the handsome boy. She snorted and murmured something that sounded like Tart as she stormed off to get her cannon.

Alucard marched his soldiers out of Hellsing HQ. As he did he stopped and gave Integra a long stare over the rim of his glasses. He bowed deeply.

"My Master." He whispered. He heard her catch her breath at his gaze.

First stop was in London's East End. The deadly quartet were poised on a rooftop opposite the target site. They were using the moment to observe. There seemed to be the main entrance on the street. But it was hardly being used. Most activity seemed to be coming from the rear entrance. Like a loading dock any normal person would use for Lorries and couriers. But these weren't normal people. This was unadulterated evil working in the night.

"The plan?" Seras asked.

Alucard remained quiet, watching the comings and goings in the dark over the lens of his yellow glasses.

"Police girl, you will blow a nice big hole in the front door as a distraction when you get my signal, then pick off the runners." She nodded and assembled her cannon and gun for the ready.

"Demon child. You will come in from the west. Dhampir, you from the East. I will make my own way in."

The two nodded and slipped off the rooftop to take position.

"Come on you pathetic ghouls!"

The Vatican bishop cracked a whip at some home made ghouls pulling a large cold storage container made of metal. Inside it held new chips ready for distribution. The monk did not care that his masters had decreed that this was the way to cleanse the world. He believed in their cause. That they must use the tools of evil to send the world back into the bosom of the Vatican. The precious Mother City.

Machines all around pressed pieces of the chip together that had been pre fused with laboratory created vampire and demon tissue. The genius of the modern world. The bishop laughed and cracked the whip again. He had been blessed with a chip and now he felt like nothing could get in the way. Oh he had been warned about the hunter, but he took no notice. One hunter could not bring down his almighty Mother City.

"Sacrilege is thy new psalm bishop."

A strange voice called out across the warehouse.

"Who's there? Show yourself and I'll send you to the Lord myself!"

"How can you call yourself a man of god, when you betray him by polluting yourself with fake power?"

The Bishop turned in circles as his ghouls continued to work. They remained unnoticed because the bishop had given them no other order. He realised this and commanded them to take up arms. Crates were pried open and every ghoul was now armed with semi automatics and worse. A taunting laugh sounded across the large space.

[police girl please do the honours

Seras heard him give the command in her head.

She loaded up a shell into the Harkonnen and gave aim. She pulled the trigger and looked up from the sights. She had nearly ripped the front of the building clean off. She grinned pleased with herself and took up her sniper.

The bishop watched uselessly as the front of the warehouse came away with an almighty boom. He was under significant attack. The windows from either side of the roof broke and two figures dropped in, armed in a manner he had not seen. They were here for the chips. He shot at the female, who dodge easily and took three ghouls on the way.

"Rayne, round them up!" the white haired male called out. The female nodded and started to fight the ghouls back into the rear of the building.

Using two for leverage Rayne hoisted herself up and used the sharp metal stilettos to impale a third. She continued into the air pulling herself into a backward somersault, cutting off the heads of the other two mid fall. She landed neatly on her feet crouched to floor like a cat.

Ghoul after ghoul fell with each round from Dante's ebony and ivory. Newly infused with blessed cores, each bullet passed through like butter leaving dust behind. He kept his eye on the red head that seemed to favour the close combat. He watched her bring a blade up under the ribs of one only to have it emerge through its skull as she pinned another to the wall by her boot. She had pierced its nasal cavity with the stiletto and then she separated it into 2 halves via it's midsection.

The two young ones had rounded up the ghouls leaving the bishop alone and trying to fire at them. Rayne rolled her eyes and started toward him. His bullets passed through a shoulder and a hip.

"Just Die!"

"Yeah well you know what I would love" she started as she rushed him. She was up to his face. She slapped him hard and he dropped to a knee, his nose having exploded across his face in a bloodied mess. "If you would please stop shooting me." She aimed a blade underneath his chin.

[I will deal with him Dhampir. Rayne heard Alucard's voice and backed away and returned to the gathered group of ghouls to continue picking them off.

"Oh fallen man of god, where is your lord now? Where is your saviour?"

The bishop felt a presence behind him and turned to see the face of the protestant hunter. The demon the English used against them.

"If your going to be a monster, make sure its for real."

Alucard held his thirteen inch gun to the bishops's forehead, who had subsequently began praying. Alucard smirked. How amusing.

"Watch as your army falls." Alucard whispered into the bishop's ear as he trembled.

In a spur of the moment courage, the bishop pulled a silver dagger from under his cloak and jammed into Alucard's chest. Right about where a heart should've been. Alucard looked down. He raised an eyebrow and watched the slightly smouldering wound. At least it tickled. He pulled it out and slid it down quickly into the bishop's shoulder and spun him round to face his quickly disintegrating ghouls. He thought about the container. The attackers hadn't seemed to notice it. At least the chips would survive if he was to die. The last ghoul fell.

The two younger attackers sauntered towards the bishop and Alucard. The bishop heard a fourth set of footsteps in the gaping hole of the warehouse.

"Demon child, show the good bishop what we think of fake monsters."

[The container boy Dante nodded.

The bishop in pain and defeat watched helplessly as the white haired male came within proximity of the container. He removed Sparda from its sheath on his back and closed his eyes. Concentrated power built up and surged through the boy and into the sword, the sword itself took on a glow. Dante raised it high above his head. And then quickly lept and brought it down through the container. The action and the concentrated power blew the container apart and into pieces. Dante replaced Sparda and trod over contaminated chips back to Alucard.

Alucard removed the dagger from the bishops shoulder and left him as a crumpled heap. He led the younger two to the door where Seras was waiting.

"Set a fire that even the Vatican will see."

Alucard, Rayne and Seras retreated to their original rooftop as Dante stayed below.

"Ifrit, show me the meaning of fire" Dante murmured as he channelled the fire elemental power in his gauntlet. At its peak Dante slammed his fist into the ground as hard as he could, creating an almost little crater as he did. For a split second nothing and all went quiet. Like suddenly having one's ears blocked. A whoosh sound and a wall of fire rose up from in front of Dante and swept forward engulfing the building and setting all a blaze. Dante rejoined them. Inside they could hear the bishop scream for his lord's mercy. It seemed the lord did not answer him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hellsing HQ

They had gathered in Integra's office. She was puzzled at the ease of it. Three manufacturing warehouses in one night. Why would the Vatican's weapon be so open, barely protected. They knew of Alucard and his power, and she was pretty sure they knew of the existence of the other two. Yet little security. It was particularly vexing. Alucard had agreed. He had not found the amusement tonight he had expected.

"Maybe Anderson was inadvertently led to the information he found. Planted, as it were. They knew it would make him come to you. One of their greatest enemies."

Dante spoke aloud. Not really at anyone in particular, just out loud for the rest to hear. He sat leaning against the wall at the end of the room with one leg bent and the other straight out. The Sparda sword stood on its tip held in place by his hand on the hilt as he slowly turned it. His face not entirely visible as white air hung forward.

"Well baby, there's only one reason why a plot of this magnitude would have targets so easy. In my line of work its called a diversion." Bloodrayne's cool voice echoed across the office. Integra lifted her face to look at the redhead.

"Keeping us blind to whatever else may have moved" Integra stated, clearly airing what they were all now thinking.

"So, you're telling me that tonight was faked. We were just totally set up?"

"Precisely Seras."

"Aw I wasted perfectly good shells for nothing." Seras slumped herself in chair decidedly disappointed. Although the others couldn't tell whether it was from the situation of the night's lack of adventure or at her wasted ammunition.

Integra noticed the redhead's raised eyebrow and how she shook her head smirking slightly. Even the demon child Dante had raised his head at Seras's offhand comment. Alucard had still said nothing. He had been standing at the window with his hands behind his back. His wide brimmed hat shadowed his face so that his eyes were not in clear view.

The office door opened and Walter entered. He carried a file with only a few sheets of paper in them. He handed it to Integra.

"It seems two ships left London tonight. Privately owned, cargo unspecified, and they were called Judas and Baptiste."

"Now surely Darling we all know who would use names like that." Bloodrayne had been sitting in the other window polishing her heels. "Obviously they were Vatican ships with juicy blasphemous cargo." She looked to the boy at the end of the room who now watched her. She winked and then continued her polishing. Dante sighed and shook his head.

"It would seem that way Agent Bloodrayne." Integra said shortly, not entirely sure how to respond to her way of speaking. She turned her attention to Walter.

"We need to know what's on those ships and where they were going."

"It may take some time Sir."

"Just do it as quickly as you can."

"I'll attend to it right away Sir."

Walter left hurriedly with his new research. Integra dismissed her team. They left, all but Alucard. She thrust a few various London papers in front of him. He glanced them.

"They've started the attack on England. Each day these papers mention missing people, bodies with no blood, or missing bodies and blood everywhere. Vatican has made no statement yet."

"They will. And I will answer."

"This is big Alucard, do you think we stand a fighting chance."

He faced her. The one he's guarded all these years. The one he's watched sleep and fought for her. He would not let her down.

"You have my word, your world will be made safe. I will take care of the corrupted fools who make fake monsters. My master."

The he called her his master. She tried to not let on in her steely grey eyes that she secretly enjoyed the deep tone he took whenever he said that. More so when it was behind her and she could just hear it next to her ear. She shook her head and reprimanded herself mutely from the inside. She frowned, vexed again and tempted. She left the room.

Alucard watched her leave. He sensed her insides and how her blood neared the surface of her skin when he ever was too close. He smiled wickedly and jumped out the window. The night was still early.

Dante sat quiet in his room once again. The lights were and the only thing illuminating the room was the moon from the open windows. His mind was in two places. That grin with that wink that promises who knows what. And then the situation all were in. the misdirection of the night's activities only to realise it was a cover up for something they should've been on top of. He wondered whether he should've gotten involved. Whether he should've continued on his own and traced things down in his own way.

His father's sword lay out across the desk. He ran a finger down the blade. The many monsters and demons this sword had laid out. But unlike the others, he knew about the real monsters that the Vatican kept in their vaults. Real monsters, demons, demigods, all locked away and kept like vicious hounds awaiting their day. He did not know how to tell them just exactly what they faced. How the holier than thou image was only an image and the sinister cult that really lay beneath, that now was showing its true colours with this nefarious plot.

"Baby weighed down by such heavy thoughts?"

Her cool voice drifted to him. He turned and she was there in his window.

"Something like that."

"Too fine and cool a night. Well what's left of it. Nothing to do til tomorrow baby."

"Hmm perhaps."

He turned his chair to face her. She glided up on to her feet and sauntered toward him. She pushed his head back and brushed the long white hair from his face. She ran a ice cool finger along a scar on the edge of his hairline.

"A gift from my brother."

"Such a lovely gift, gives you character," she teased. That grin flashed at him merely inches from his own face, daring him. He grabbed her by the front of her corset and pulled her in. She pulled back from the fiery kiss he had just planted. So the dare devil dared, she thought amused.

"Hmm prelude." She sauntered away and climbed back out the window. But not before turning back to him.

"Pleasant dreams dare devil." And she was gone again.

Dante sighed and banged his forehead on the desk three times. That woman was going to be the end of him. He got up and stretched out across the bed. He couldn't get her mouth out of his mind. He fell asleep with dreams of fire and of monsters.

Seras saw her returning to her own windows. She stared hard at the lithe figure that slid in past the curtains. That dhampir wasn't the only eligible female here. She frowned and almost kinda growled under her breath.

"Competition is healthy." Alucard's voice whispered. She spun around and saw him grinning. Her cheeks went red and she stormed off. Alucard laughed and shook his head. He closed his eyes and could hear her cursing the dhampir with all sorts of colourful language all the way back to her quarters. It made him laugh even more. He turned his attention to Dante's direction. The demon child was hiding something. Alucard could feel it. He would find out. He would see what the nights would bring.


	10. Chapter 10

Dante decided to come clean about what he previously knew. What the Vatican has also been working on in conjunction with the FREAK chip. The revelations made here at the Hellsing manor really just confirmed some speculations. He believed that this assembled motley crew were the only line of defense against the terror the Vatican had in store. He knew they'd be angry, very angry, that he kept this aside. But he had to be sure to the two threats were connected. After much study he decided that they had to be. He wanted all of them present, so he waited until dusk.

Later, dusk had finally settled. Integra spied Dante cautiously. He said he had information he'd been holding onto. Why he didn't say. But she wasn't impressed that he had held something back. If there was an alliance here, it had to be completely honest. Seras and Agent Bloodrayne came through the door to Integra's office. Alucard materialized pretty much out of no where. Integra glanced them all briefly before sitting in her father's old chair. Alucard watched the half demon from over the top of his yellow lensed glasses.

"Hey Dare devil" Bloodrayne cooed as she sauntered around Dante's chair. She ran her fingernails across from one shoulder, behind his neck to the other shoulder. "What's the big tell all?"

Bloodrayne smirked at Seras, who now was going fifteen shades of purple at the sight of Bloodrayne being so near to Dante and touching him. Dante shivered as she did this, all the while trying to mask the thoughts it gave him. After a moment Dante cleared his throat.

"I must apologise to you all. I have been until now keeping some information to myself."

"Care to explain Demon?" Integra asked and kind of demanded.

"I will. But first I only kept it secret, as I was not sure if the two threats we face were related. But I have reason to believe they are."

Alucard remained staring at the half blood curiously, not saying a word. He had though removed his hat and placed it on Integra's large oak desk. His black hair falling around his face and sitting on his shoulders. Seras on the other hand was trying to get one over Bloodrayne's actions by sitting close to the fair boy and telling him that is was ok, she didn't mind, and he must've had his reasons. She half eyeballed Bloodrayne as she did this. Dante politely thanked her for her sentiments.

"So cough up Dare devil," called Bloodrayne from her position near the desk. She had comandeered a chair and had balanced those long languid legs up on the desk with her ankles crossed. This of course made Integra frown, but she was more interested in what the demon child had to say rather than chastising the dhampir. Dante sighed.

"Before the demise of my brother, Virgil, it was through altercations with him that I learned of another plot from deep within the Vatican. There were whispers of old wrld magic, invocations, old gods of the earth. You would believe such things are stories, or of my father's world right? Well once upon a time, those stories were as real as you or I. The demon world, the old gods, the legends, all existed together on one plane of existence" Dante motioned to around him, "Here. On Earth. Of course this was thousands and thousands of years ago. Before writing, before most of the prominent ancient civilisations. All records were virtual indistinguishable because of the languages used have never been seen before. And a lot of record, in fact most of it, has been obliterated. Legend has it, back then, if anyone spoke of what transpired, they were killed for it."

"Demons on earth played with old old earth magic. They raised old imprisoned earth gods called Titans. Monstrous creatures with the power of all the elements. The demons and humans involved had no idea what they had unleashed. The human race was almost wiped out. The demons created a parallel plane and escaped barely. The titans rampaged across this planet and tore holes into other universal planes. All creation was held at a stand still and a lost undone. That is until a priestess of half human and half demon origins performed an unknown ritual which involved binding her soul to the eternal prisons to hold them together to trap the Titans again. A pure soul. One free of violence, guilt, completely untainted. The girl's body was in suspended animation, entombed in a prison of light and sent to the stars to hold the planes and the prisons intact. So the legend says."

Dante took a sip of the glass of water on the desk.

"So what's that got to do with us."

"The Vatican."

"What have they got to do with it?" Integra asked trying to see the connection.

"Well we all know what the Vatican are into, what they're capable of. I mean, the FREAK chip thing? Nefarious by any means, and surprising yes, but considering what we know what they like to get up to. Dark arts, old magic. Everything they preach against and say doesn't exist, they're into it. So anyway, my brother Virgil, had come across some information on what they were working on in their arcane wards as they call it. Houses of priests dedicated to arcane magic, dark magic, old world secrets. They somehow tripped and stumbled onto the constellation set up that would allow access to the pure soul."

Alucard's mind had already put the pieces together. The FREAK chip was definitely their idea and a stupid one at that. But if Dante was revealing what he thought he was about to reveal. This had to be their stupidest and most folly idea ever.

"Surely not..."

Dante nodded.

"They're seeking access to the pure soul. To channel and control her and subsequently find a way to access her power source and open and control the Titans."

The room was silent. It seemed just a little too fantastic. But Dante's experience and track with and in the realm of fantastic was well proven and real. Integra rested forward on her elbows leaning her mouth against her closed hands. Trying to piece it together, trying to figure out where these two pieces of the Vatican puzzle fit together. Bloodrayne was already on a call to Brimstone to get research up and running. She confirmed to Integra that Brimstone had Hellsing's back on the lines of communication. Anything found will be shared and vice versa. Alucard paced about in the corner to Integra's right. Alucard dawned on something.

"If the Vatican is using the FREAK chip to create monsters to ravage the world and send it crawling back to the bosom of the Vatican thus returning global control, then would it not make sense that they were looking to the titans to purge the FREAK scourge, cleanse the world as such, and the use them to keep order once they had it?"

Dante nodded in agreement.

"That was my thought when the two threats crossed my mind. The Vatican would only do such a reckless thing for personal gain."

For Dante and Bloodrayne, such fantastic monsters and demons were the norm. Hellsing had been limited to undead scourge. Alucard knew of most things that go bump in the night and to be sure he was great in power and arcane knowledge. Seras was young but eager and trigger happy, which might prove more than useful this time around.

"I think we need to pay a visit to Rome. Make our presence known and that we're onto them. It may force their hand and they may trip up and make a mistake." Integra mused aloud.

Alucard replaced his hat ready to go. Seras was a little nervous looking but stood by her master's side. Bloodrayne had walked around behind Dante and placed her hands on either shoulder. He exhaled hard.

"So what plans do we need to make?"

"That's where I come in young Master Dante." Walter had joined the group upon Integra's request.

"I will see to it that you are all packed with all necessities." Walter continued with a wink.

Alucard stood behind his girls so to speak. He was grinning and rubbing his hands together. This was beginning to get VERY interesting. He hadn't had a opportunity for this much fun in a long time.

Dante enjoyed the night air on the balcony. He had watched the dhampir steal away to hunt. She hunted without killing at the present moment. He had watched her return. After some time he was aware of her presence in her quarters close to him. He stretched out his mind to find hers. She had been waiting. This dangerous redhead spelled trouble most certainly. At least for him. He couldn't deny his attraction to the fiery dhampir, and being attracted to a non human was a first for him in a long while.

She teased him with her thoughts of him. It was enough to make any other man blush. She beckoned him with her mind. Should he fall into it? He wondered. He dawdled toward the open french doors. He concentrated n her thoughts. He could see her in his mind undoing the corset. He stopped to catch his breath. He exhaled heavily and turned into the room. The first thing he noticed was the black and red corset top hanging casually on the door handle. Tease, he thought. He didn't see her at first.

He noticed her position eventually. She was seated atop of the desk, legs crossed, bare torso, and waiting. She slid down onto those spiked heels and slinked toward him, head high, and no qualms about her state of undress. Dante was almost holding his breath as she came right up against him, letting her cool pale flesh press against him. She removed Sparda's leather harness and dropped it on the floor and let her arms rest over his shoulders.

"Brassy aren't you?" he mused sliding his hands around very generous hips.

"I may be dhampir, a half blood, but I'm still a woman. And I'm a woman who always knows what she wants, and gets what she wants."

Playing with fire, he told himself, I'm so playing with fire. She must've heard his thought.

"Come burn with me then."

He slid his hand up her abdomen and between her breasts, up round her collar and rested at the back of her neck. He pulled her head back and launched into a very passionate embrace. Bloodrayne used a foot to kick the balcony doors shut. Dante's kisses traveled down her neck at this point. She grabbed a hold of his belt and pulled him further into the darkened room.


	11. Chapter 11

The vampires and dhampir had to be shipped in containers in the cargo hold of a plane. Integra was amused when Dante said he would go with Agent Bloodrayne. Mainly because of Seras's reactions toward it. Muttered words like Tart could be heard. Integra and Walter could've sworn she was almost growling when during another meeting, Agent Bloodrayne say on a chair stroking the demon child's bare shoulders as he sat on the floor between her knees and resting his arms up on her thighs. Their body language was pretty transparent as to the change of events in the group's dynamic. Seras was whining to her Master that she liked him. Alucard threatened to leave her here in London if she didn't shut up.

Walter had their weapons concealed and packed up in other luggage. They used diplomatic seals and stamps so that they could not be scanned or searched in anyway. Seras pouted as she watched Dante climb into one container with Bloodrayne. Integra rolled her eyes and Walter poked her down into a container of her own. Alucard silently followed suite. He stopped by Integra and kissed her hand as a gentleman would do. She let her hair cover her cheeks knowing full well she was blushing. Damn him, she thought. He got to her everytime.

"Until we're in Rome, My Master." He whispered to her.

Whenever he spoke like that it sent shivers up and down Integra's spine. She cleared her throat and held her head high and waved him off. Walter watched Integra board the plans and then looked back at Alucard's container. Sometimes he wshed they'd just get it over and done with. He knew full well that Alucard's advances were not just old world charm or the fact that by all technicality he was Hellsing's property. Alucard was powerful enough that he was no one's prisoner or property. He could've escaped anytime.

But no. Walter knew the old world god better than that. Vampires weren't supposedly to possess a soul, but he was pretty sure if Alucard had one then he would've gave it to the steely eyed mistress long ago. Integra didn't know it, or maybe she did but just tried to ignore it, but she had a most powerful weapon. A vampire's love and loyalty. And that made both Integra and Alucard very dangerous. At a single word he would do whatever she commanded of him. Total and utter fealty. If someone was to even look at Integra the wrong way or threaten her safety at all, Alucard was never more than inches from her and would rip open any would be threat.

Walter wondered how long it would be until Integra succumbed to Alucards advances. He felt it wouldn't be long. She couldn't resist the one man she truly loved and trusted besides Walter and since her father. Even if he was the impossible No Life King. Walter watched her stare out the small porthole shaped window. She sighed as it took off towards Rome.

Upon landing in Rome, Alucard waited until everything, including the containers with themselves in them, had been delivered to a newly rented residence on the British Embassey grounds. The one place the Vatican had no power. Walter had them transported down into the basement where they could be opened safely. Alucard was released first and he attended to Seras. He chuckled a little seeing her go bright red and seething when seeing Dante climbing out of the other and helping Bloodrayne to her feet. He slipped an arm about her hips and Seras stormed off. Dante frowned, a little confused, but Alucard noticed Bloodrayne smirked a little knowingly.

"Wicked Girl," Alucard said as he passed the lustful couple.

"Damn straight Old One."

[Inside the Vatican Catacombs]

Far beneath the streets of Rome, the entrance being inside the Vatican walls, lie the Vatican City Catacombs. Miles of tunnels and secret chambers where a lot could go on, unseen. A hooded priest made his way through the dimly lit corridors. He could hear the rattling of the cars and trains above become softer and softer the deeper down he went. He greeted two other passing brothers as he went. He unlocked a door to a lab with a key card and entered. There were machines of all type as he wandered about checking stats and readings on the subject. Cardinal Brendan and Enrico Maxwell, head of the Iscariot Division, entered the lab.

"Father, how goes the subject?" Cardinal Brendan queried, stroking his graying beard.

Enrico glared with cold eyes at the chamber in the next room through a plexi glass window. The environment in the next room was completely sterile. Only a select few in enviro-suits were allowed in there near the subject. Enrico studied the pale skinned form of a man with white hair that stuck up in a spiky mess. A chiseled jaw and nose carved this man's profile. Scars adorned the man's form, including one diagonal across his handsome face. Well it wasn't a man as such, definitely male, but not a man. Not to Enrico. It was an abomination, an means to an end. They needed an upper hand on the forces Hellsing reportedly had now. And with the defection and disappearance of Anderson, they needed a new bloodthirsty warrior.

Who better than the boy's own brother?

"When will he bit fit for release?" the Cardinal asked.

"Oh in about a week, once all the major organs and brain functions have been healed a hundred

percent."

"Good good. Just in time for our new friends."

"Have Hellsing arrived in Rome?"

"Indeed they have, and positioned inside the British Embassy clever dears."

Enrico snorted at the Cardinal's words. Hellsing. He rued the day he ever came in contact with those protestant heretics and their pets. The demon half child and the dhampir had joined them just to rub it in.

"You know, I never asked what his name his. I know his brother's but not his" the cardinal mused looking over the still form.

"His name, My lord, is Vergil."

The machines went off the hook. Noises, beeping, monitoring machines all went haywire. Enrico tapped on the Cardinal's shoulder and he turned to face the other room. Vergil was sitting up and staring ahead briefly. Vergil's gaze slowly turned to the direction of the plexi glass.

Dante sat up from his entangled lover. Bloodrayne noticed the tension rise in Dante's senses, in his blood. She watched him. It was like he was sensing something. Dante balled up his fists.

"Baby what is it?"

Dante was growing angry and it showed on his handsome face. The one thing he did not expect or think to see alive ever again. He thought he had destroyed his brother.

"Vergil." he murmured.


End file.
